sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
FannyChmelar
Scott was a houseguest and the winner of Sandbox Big Brother 2. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. He returned once again to Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites Sandbox Big Brother 2 "helo its me fanny" FannyChmelar entered the house night 1 as one of the 14 newbies of the season, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge he decided to go against baabaa for the Level One encounter, but ended up losing. During week 4's HoH, Gunshow, he decided to shoot the air but is shot dead by theturningRAY during round 1. However, his pain doesn't end there, as he fell nominated alongside Zarfot during dooze's HoH. Luckily for him, he managed to win the PoV and save himself. During week 6's Creative Competition, he submitted The Legend of RuPaul but sadly with 71 points it wasn't enough to win. He later fell nominated once again, under Fred and verumbark's HoH reign. Luckily, once again, he was able to win the PoV and save himself, mirroring the situation in week 4. During week 9's Creative Competition he submitted the following drawing. However, with only 13.5 points it wasn't enough to win. After seeing deandean's submission, he decides to call him out, which leads to some drama. During week 10's Fast Forward week, he fell nominated alongside verumbark during dooze's HoH. However, he was saved with the PoV by Markus. During week 12, while he initially avoided being nominated, he fell on the block alongside dooze once deandean used his PoV to save Fred. However, he managed to survive in a 1-1 vote once Zarfot broke the tie to save him. During week 13 he won the PoV and decided to eliminate deandean. During week 14, he lost the competition but Zarfot decided to take him to the final 2, cutting Fred. FannyChmelar's Finalist Speech Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "hi every1 im here to be a mess and cry i hope u all have fun with me since ill probably hate u all at the end of this" FannyChmelar was the tenth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 2 representative, alongside Markus, dooze, Fred and Zarfot During week 3 he managed to stay immune due to his clique winning. During that week he also called out the house on inactivity, both in the house chat and in personal messages. During week 5 he had a small fight with ThoughtfulOlive, after he called him out on not campaigning to him despite being a nominee. During week 6 he won the HoH and the PoV. He decided to nominate killic33 and Knife, and not change his nominations with the PoV. killic33 was evicted in a 7-4 vote. During week 11 he fell nominated alongside Uprizzle during Knife's HoH. He managed to win the PoV and save himself. During week 13 he fell nominted alongside dyke during Markus' HoH. Schikgil then won the PoV and saved dyke, which led to TheStyleAisle being renominated alongside him. FannyChmelar was then evicted in a 4-1 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites "3rd times the charm ladies. i'm honored to be a fave n we'll see how this goes !!" Scott was one of the nine favorites of the season. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * He is the only European of the season, and the second overall after sammy. * During the Touchy Subjects competition he got voted for "Who is fun to be around?", "Who is the best liar in this house?", "Who is most likely to be the host's favorite?" and, tied with Zarfot, "Who would you keep in touch with when game ends?" * He was the winner of the "Most PoV" award. * He was a runner-up for the "America's Favorite" award. * He was a runner-up for the "Hosts' favorite" award. * He was a runner-up for the "Best Diary Room" award. * His f2 with feist, feist/scott f2 was a runner-up for the "Best F2" award. * He was a runner-up for the "Should Sign Up To IRL Big Brother" award. * He, alongside Markus, was the winner of the "Fan's Favorite" award. * Just like many other participants on the series he participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, getting 8th place in EMVV3. * FannyChmelar, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, getting 11th place in EMBB8. * During Sandbox Big Brother 3, he made a draft team consisting of: OikawaTooru, OikawaTooru, OikawaTooru and OikawaTooru.